Excuse Me, Are You The Annabeth Chase?
by KianajLau
Summary: Annabeth Chase is an internet sensation. Well, an accidental internet sensation. So maybe she ended up being on live television broadcasting her art, humor, wit, sarcasm, and beauty and with her blog up and youtube channel at the ready, all she really wants now is to live the normal college experience. But then she meets Percy Jackson in a Coffee Shop. Percabeth AU. Unknown Fan!
1. Chapter 1

"Excuse me, ma'am, are you Annabeth Chase?" I forcefully laughed, "Ah, no. I get that a lot though." The customer frowned, pointing to my name tag. "But your name is Annabeth Chase."

"Yeah, well, a lot of people have the same names."

"But you look like her too."

"There are a lot of blondes in this world, Sir, are you saying we _all_ look alike? So am I just another dumb blonde to you because I work in a coffee shop?"

"No, but… You _do_ look alike. And you two are around the same age."

"So?"

"So… are you _the_ Annabeth Chase?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because you're famous."

"I'm not famous, Annabeth Chase is."

"You are Annabeth Chase."

"I'm not ' _the_ Annabeth Chase' though."

"You could be."

"But I'm not."

"You know her most distinguishable quality is the color of her eyes. You two have the same eyes"

"What are you, the best friend of the Annabeth Chase? Why don't you go bother her then?"

"It's a common known fact."

"Why do you know so much on a person anyway?"

"I only mentioned one thing about her."

"How old is she?"

"Twenty-three."

"When's her birthday?"

"July 12."

"Creep. What's her favorite color."

"It was gray, but it changed to sea-green for some unknown reason."

"Double creep. You like her stalker or what?"

"Just a big fan." The guy smiled widely. His voice sounded nasally and he seemed out of breath, though he had been sitting at the table for the longest time doing absolutely nothing but staring at her.

"Of Annabeth Chase. Not me. So please, leave. You haven't ordered anything aside from a free glass of water."

"Fine, I'll take the blueberry donut, blue raspberry slushy, blueberry cake with blue sprinkles, and everything else blue."

"Sure thing." I walked away and told the chef that 'this idi0t over there wants everything on the menu that's blue' and then sat back in my seat near to the bar counter.

The guy got out of his seat and came over. "There are over seven billion people in the world, okay? Get it through that thick skull of yours that I. Am _not_. The. Annabeth. Freaking. Chase!" He smiled an easy smile, his hat still obscuring his face from my view and the unruly black hair beneath wasn't helping. And was he wearing sunglasses? Indoors? The hat covered the rest of his face in its shade, and all I could see was his jaw and chin. Dam, that's one _fine_ jawline.

He held his hands up, "I'm not looking for any trouble, Chase, I just wanted to know where the restrooms were." I threw my arm up and pointed toward the back of the room. "Thanks," he walked away, whistling a tune before he started coughing. I shook my head, "New Yorkers these days…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, my gods Piper, you have _no_ idea how hard this has been! Just today, this crazy New York was convinced I was Annabeth Chase!"

"Honey," Piper's voice was so calming… I released a deep breath. "You _are_ Annabeth Chase. So did you deny it?" Another deep breath, "… Yes." The beautiful girl on the other end of the phone paused for a moment, "Honestly, Annabeth, what's so bad if people know you are… you…" I groaned, throwing myself onto my beanbag that acted as my temporary couch and bed, flopping my arm over my forehead. "But, Piipperrrr," I groaned. "It's so hard being famous!" I could just sense her grin as she spoke, "Don't I know it. My dad _is_ Tristan McLean, and I am _Piper_ McLean, Daughter of the 'Goddess Aphrodite of fashion, makeup, and all things girl'." Her voice went high at the end, mimicking all her mother's ad campaigns and we both laughed.

"But seriously, Beth, I get it. And I'll be here for you, whenever you need me." I scowled, "Thanks, but… Don't call me Beth." Piper laughed but said, "Bye Annie!" And she hung up.

I sighed and turned my phone off, leaving it face down on the table. I took my laptop and typed into the search bar for Google 'Annabeth Chase'.

My blog was the first thing that came up obviously, and there was my youtube channel that came after… But the most popular video on me, out of the many I made myself, was the one that got me famous. I hesitantly clicked on it.

 _'Hello, Mr. Castellan! Today we are going to talk about-'_ The new reporter spoke, over the replaying interview, _"And this is where Annabeth Chase comes into the picture."_ The interview, that had been slightly muffled in the background, became center on the screen again. _'Nope, nope, nope! Oh, I'm_ so sorry _your Majesty. What is this?'_ I cringed as I appeared on screen. I exited out of the video. Basically, I had embarrassed myself in front of everybody trying to get an intern job at one of the most highly sought after architectural firms in New York. This was back when I still lived in Virginia.

In the middle of Luke's interview, I just barged in 'making everything about Annabeth' again. Luke and I fought, but I hadn't meant to steal his 'spotlight'. I held up the blueprints, people saw them, I argued over the phone, people heard me, I stood confident and defiant, people studied me… I was apparently internet sensation material.

I sighed. I looked at my 'bio' that was on the side. I skimmed through a lot of it but when I saw the 'related people' section. _Luke_. I shut my computer off and flopped back down. The laptop slid down, but I didn't even bother picking it up.

I just lay there.

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

I walked through the door and threw down my hood. "Mom! I'm- oh right…" I stayed in New York while my mom moved with Paul to somewhere more peaceful while so she could focus on writing. They weren't sure where they wanted to move so they took a road trip across the states, but a few years back she'd taken me on a trip to Virginia and I'm pretty sure she loved it there.

Ah, Virginia… I shrugged off my sweatshirt and threw it on the floor. I lowered my head, shook it, and let the sunglasses fall onto the floor. I reached up and unclipped the clothes pin that was pinching my nose. I sighed in relief, "Oh gods, that hurt. But at least I found her. I think."

Annabeth Chase. We'd met at a pool. I was swimming laps in the pool and she was on the side, her feet in the pool while reading a book. I thought she was Rachel and I'd pulled her in. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was one of my best friends. Her family owned Dare Enterprises, and she said she'd meet me at the pool that day. Annabeth was wearing one of those big and cute floppy hats so I couldn't see her face. I'd grabbed her foot and yanked her in without a second thought.

We were best friends for the whole summer, turns out RED's trip was canceled, but after that, well… we lost touch. But I'd seen her on TV. I remember when I first saw her, I jumped up and fell out of the couch and hit my head on our floor. I had to go to the hospital.

I'd lost her number and I never gave her mine, but I hoped I'd one day meet her again. This was New York, miracles happen here. I knew it was her in the coffee shop. I _knew_ it. I watched all her videos, and read all her blog posts, no matter how hard it was with my dyslexia. I was basically internet stalking her. No, not 'basically', I _was_ internet stalking her.

I was also crushing on her. And I was crushing hard. I don't know when I realized it, maybe it was in one of her videos when she confessed that she'd only ever had two crushes, Luke Castellan and a 'handsome, sea-green eyed boy I'd met one summer'. She was super open on the internet, which was probably why she hid in real life, but that's what I loved about her. No matter how open she was, she always seemed to have a shroud of mystery surrounding her.

And then in one video, her accent wall that was gray was sea-green. A lot of viewers commented on it and in the next video, she said it was her favorite color. I was positive she that was about me. What made her remember me? I have no idea, but I do know I never forgot her.

Gods, I sound like a teenage girl. So maybe, even if this wasn't the Annabeth Chase I already knew, I had a crush on her. Okay, I definitely have a crush on her. But… Gods, I don't know what to do. I'm, technically, famous, she's famous, and… if they knew about all… _this_ , it could all blow up in our faces and we would be bombarded none stop by the paparazzi. Wait a minute.

I grabbed my phone, dialing Rachel's work number, "Wasup, no we're not hiring right now, no I won't sign your magazine, yes this is Rachel Dare, how may I help you?" I laughed slightly. Rachel started her own magazine that was really popular. She edited all the covers and made sure the layout was perfect. She had connections from her dad and used that to get interviews with celebrities and she even wrote article herself on just about everything. "Red-" She cut me off, "Hey, Perce! I hope you can come to my funeral because I'm _dying_ of boredom. And no, I cannot postpone it like I postponed my birthday party for you." I could just feel her glaring at me- if that was even possible. "You're lucky you're my best friend," she grumbled. "So," she clapped her hands together and I could hear it echo in her studio even through the phone, "what can I do for you today?" I hesitated, "Do you know Annabeth Chase?"

* * *

AN: I normally don't like switching between POVs, but in movies, it happens all the time, but when I do it, I just feel like one chapter should be Annabeth's pov, the next Percy's, and then back again. it's like, unfair. Giving Percy a taste of the POV life and then ripping it away and giving ALL of it to Annabeth is crueler than not giving him a single crumb at all. It'll mainly be Annabeth's POV though, with the on and off POV from Percy. I know, I know, I hate the inconsistency too, but if it happens in movies, it's gotta be right (facts, bro).

Anyway, thanks to Qwertywerido for reviewing and asking me to update and sparklehannah for motivating me to make this as interesting of a story as possible for all of you. Percy's POV was made up on the spot and now I actually know which direction this will be going in!

And thanks to kcwashington and SilentSniper05 for favoriting! Replies mean the most to me, but when you're reading on the go and you can't comment, favorites make me happy!

I'm so sorry for the short updates, but, as writers, we know it's hard to get started after you've had writer's block. BYEEEE


End file.
